Dark Champion
by salvage1
Summary: A story that has been bouncing around in my head for awhile, glad to have started writing it. No OCs for this one guys, sorry. Drop a review if you enjoyed what I have down.


Prologue First Timer

Silas heart was racing as he walked down the dirt road to the communal meeting hall. Not a far walk from his quarters, where he and his little sister, Jessica spent their nights. He just turned 16, the minimum age to go on scavenging runs, and just volunteered for his first job. He was thrilled, the prospect of leaving the confines of the walls that he had spent his entire life within, even if it is only for a night, was exhilarating! When he entered the hall, Silas saw the rows of seats and sat down in one at the end. At the front of the room, a projector sat on a table alongside a map of the nearby area, on that the captain was looking at intensely. After about 10 minutes, about all of the seats were filled, and the captain began. Alright Scavs, the captain began, using the general term for scavengers used by most people in the village, I am going to assign the rookies teams, then we can began. First off the list, Roman, you have Alonzo and Katherine. Silas, you ve got Ross and Emily Ross and Emily Silas thought, Alright, I m OK with this. The captain finished pairing the teams, Ok, I will give you a few minutes to find your partners and get acquainted. Silas looked back through the rows and located Ross and Emily, and walked over to them.  
I m Silas, he introduced himself. Emily was a slender girl, but carried herself like someone who would rip you head off if you were to piss them off. Ross was a giant to say the least; he was at least 6 5 and was heavily muscled, especially compared to Silas wiry frame. Ross offered him a handshake, which Silas accepted. When Silas took his hand, Ross grip grew strong as if to challenge him, one which he accepted and matched. The captain asked them to take their seats, and Ross released his hand, clearly impressed. Alright, this is just a routine sweep of the area about 2 days out of the village, have your squad leaders come lineup to get your search areas. To which, Ross turned to look at Emily, who nodded and stood up. She came back after a few minutes and sat back down. Alright, you may leave the village once you think you are ready, The captain said, once everyone was seated again.  
Silas, Ross and Emily met at the front door, after leaving the hall. Where we headed? puffed Ross. East, about 30 miles. Get your supplies; we will meet at the east gate. Emily replied. With that, Silas nodded and walked off, back home.  
Silas approached his house to see Jessica waiting for him. Are you leaving? She asked. Silas nodded, Yeah, just came home to get my gear. Silas quickly added, And to say goodbye, when he saw her sad expression. Jessica followed him to his room and stood at the door while he gathered his gear. Silas had them sprawled out on his bed, His father s old hunting knife, his mother s locket, rations, flint n steel, his bed roll, and, most importantly, his father s old six-shot-drum handcannon, one of the few guns left after the cataclysm, and several .44 magnum rounds. He neatly placed his rations, bedroll and flint n steel in his backpack.  
He turned to the door and kneeled, his arms outstretched for an embrace, on which Jessica gave. Get home safe, she told him. I will, he promised. She once again followed him through the house to the front door, and stood in the door seal waving as Silas walked off.  
He reached the East gate just before Ross, Emily was already there and speaking to the guard. When she saw that they had arrived, she quickly finished the conversation and went to greet them as the guard left to open the gate. They left then, at about noon. Silas was so engrossed in the forest around him, he was finally doing it! He was leaving the village! He was so overjoyed, night came fast to him.  
He unrolled his bedroll next to the campfire Ross started and placed his handcannon, safety on, next to the head of the beadroll, then lied on his back, looking at the stars. I ll take first watch, Emily said, and then she got up and took her bow over to a tree and climbed to the lowest branch. Silas fell asleep in the beautiful glow of the stars.  
Silas was awoken by Emily s screams followed by a sickening crack, that akin to a neck breaking. Ross was the first up, Sledgehammer in hand. Several dark figures lingered just outside of the soft glow of the dying fire. Silas was too paralyzed with fear and couldn t get up. One figure stepped into the light slightly, just as a knife appeared in Ross s throat. Just then, Silas snapped out of his fear and rolled over to grab his handcannon. He quickly brought the gun up, and shot the figure closest to the light right between the eyes. He quickly snapped his hand left, and clipped another figure. When Silas started picking another target, a figure that must have been behind him the entire time, wacked the gun out of his hands, and crawled over his prone form. The figure smiled, exposing a set of canine teeth just before punching Silas in the face, sending him into darkness 


End file.
